overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord: Minions
Overlord: Minions is one of the games in The Overlord Series that was released at the same time as two others, Overlord II and Overlord: Dark Legend. It was developed by Climax Group. Gameplay The Minions are "commanded" by the player using the touchscreen with actions such as sliding the stylus across the screen to move and tapping on an object to pick it up. Back Cover.]] Gnarl provides the player with instructions and tips, and helps the Minions by telling them what everything does in such a way as by talking to them through the Overlords helmet. It includes an in-game help system called the Mincyclopedia and also includes a gallery of unlockable character and enemy art. Development Story Characters :* The First Overlord :* Gnarl :* Giblet — Brown minion :* Blaze — Red minion :* Stench — Green minion :* Zap — Blue minion Plot Giblet, Blaze, Stench, and Zap serve as Overlord Gromgard's elite Minion squad. Due to their specialized training and independence, they are sent to eliminate any outside opposition to their Overlord's reign. Their first mission is to deal with mysterious fungus growth in the neighboring Withering Woods. As they fight through the woods, they find that the fungal ooze is not only infecting plants, but the Overlord's Human subjects as well. They finally discover the secret of the fungus growth: it belonged to Globulous, a sentient fungus monster, who was nourished by pollution created by large pipes. After Globulous is destroyed, the minions are sent to follow the pipes. The pipes lead to the Halfling town, Briarthorn Burrows. The squad discovers that the threat to their Master's dominion is the mysterious Kindred cult. The cult desires to bring back the extinct Dragon-Kin, an extinct Human-Dragon race. After tearing through Briarthorn Burrows, the Minions confronts Grub, the Halfling, Kindred lieutenant. The monstrous halfling was easily dispatched by the squad. The elite Minions enter Cloudland Keep at the top of Shimmer Mountain. They battle against Lady Opal, the crystalline Kindred Lieutenant who commands the human contingent of the cult. Opal is eliminated, thus removing another major player of the Kindred. The Minions advance to the Fossilized Temple of the Dragon-Kin. The Minions face heavy opposition from the Dwarves. The squad pushes through the defense, and encounter another Lieutenant, Duggen. Despite his immense size and strength as a mutant Dwarf, he is no match for the Minions. The next destination for the Overlord's Minions is the Floating Forest, where the Kindred's army of Elves have established a strong position. The Elven defenders are overwhelmed and the Minions advances to fight the final Lieutenant, the dragon-elf hybrid Ash. With Ash's demise, the Overlord's forces are free to advance to the Kindred's final stronghold, Dragonspire. In Dragonspire, the Minions encounter Silas Silvanus, the last Dragon-Kin and leader of the Kindred. Silvanus explains how he desires to restore and perfect his race. He tries to destroy the Overlord's servants, but the Dragon-Kin is mortally wounded by the squad. Before Silvanus dies, he unleashes his perfect offspring, Tiberius. Although he was the strongest experimental offspring of Silvanus, Tiberius is outmatched by the Minions, bringing a permanent end to the Kindred. Reception 58% Metacritic, 7/10 Nintendo Power 3.5/5 stars GamePro 4.5/10 GameSpot 51% ONM 55% GamesRadar+ 61% GameRankings 7/10 Destructoid 6/10 GameZone 6.1/10 IGN D+ 1UP.com 7/10 Nintendo World Report External Links :* The Official Homepage Category:The Overlord Series Category:Overlord: Minions